


Orchids and Roses

by Aerographer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spideypool Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: Peter decides to let Wade give chase. Literally.





	Orchids and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Woo spideypool bingo!!! Hope you all enjoy this :D

Spider-Man and Deadpool had been friends for a long time. A surprisingly long time. They'd known each others' identities for half as long, and after Wade knew who Peter was, he censored his comments about Peter's body much less. He would leer at Peter's ass, comment on it during fights, sometimes he would reach out to smack it, though he never actually  _ touched _ Peter without his consent. He would brag that he could show Peter a good time, that he would be the best lay of Peter's life. Wade Wilson was not shy in his admiration. This may have been what led to Peter's ridiculously large crush. It may have also been what led to Peter's current train of thought.

_ ‘If Wade says all this stuff about how much he wants me, why does he never act on it?’ _

The duo was sitting on a rooftop in lower Manhattan, eating their post-patrol meal. Far away from Peter's apartment in Queens. How could he actually portray his interest in Wade without bending over and begging? As he mulled it over, he remembered a documentary he'd "watched" about giraffes. The male giraffe would chase the female and ward off other males, and fight if necessary. Maybe Peter could provide an incentive after all. Himself.

If this idea worked, Peter would be grateful he decided to indulge himself and wear his lingerie under his suit.

He took a deep breath.

“You know Wade, you're always flirting with me, and making comments about my ass, and saying how you want to fuck me, but you never do anything aboult it.”

Peter looked over at his companion, who had frozen mid-bite, with his head cocked. Peter pulled his mask down and stood up. He bent over and touched his toes before straightening up and stretching his arms above his head. He dropped down into a crouch before looking at Wade straight in the eyes.

“If you can catch me, you can have me.”

Peter let himself fall from the building, shooting a web to the next, before launching himself back up into the air. He twisted his body around to see Wade standing at the edge of the building, food forgotten, with a look Peter had only seen when Wade was on a job. He shivered in anticipation. Wade would catch him, he was  _ sure _ of it.

\---

The next three hours passed in a blur of lights and skyscrapers. Peter had managed to stop a mugging and a bank robbery, while still evading Wade's detection. As Peter swung up to the top of the Prasada building, he wondered if Wade had just gone home. If he had, Peter was going to feel like the world's  _ ultimate _ asshole the next time he saw the merc. He walked along the buildings edge to the apartment building next door. Sighing heavily through his nose, Peter plopped down on someone's lawn chair and closed his eyes, prepared to be broody until the sun came up. Before he could lay down however, we was ambushed from behind. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up to his feet and against a broad chest. Since Peter was on one side of the lawn chair, and his assailant was on the other, he was bent back at an awkward angle.

“You're getting sloppy, Webs. You didn't even hear me come up behind you.”

Peter relaxed at the sound of Wade's voice.

“In my defense, I’m about to pass out.”

“Hmm, sounds like you’re making excuses to me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna let me go?”

“I dunno,” Wade said gleefully. “I believe I was promised something!”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat and his face warmed. He swallowed.

“Oh? And what was that?”

Wade pulled Peter over the lawn chair. Their bodies were pressed together.

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember, little spider, because I sure do.”

Wade’s voice was low with desire, his breath ghosting against Peter’s ear.

Just the sound of Wade’s voice was making Peter painfully hard.

Wade brought his free hand up to pull Peter’s mask over his nose.

“It’s all I can think about.” 

Peter gasped as Wade’s tongue ran up his throat.

“Love thinkin’ about your pretty ass up against my hips, baby.”

Wade pressed his hand against Peter’s stomach, bringing their bodies together. Peter could feel Wade hard against his tailbone. He fought back a moan.

“Did you mean what you said, Peter? I caught you, can I have you? If you wanna back out, I’ll stop, but baby, I won.”

Peter pressed himself back against Wade.

“I meant it,” he groaned. “I meant it. You caught me, Wade, you can have me,  _ please _ , you can have me.”

Wade moaned, bit Peter’s neck, and reached down to hit something on his belt. A moment passed where they twisted through space, and Peter’s stomach turned, then they were in Wade’s bedroom. Wade shoved Peter down onto his bed, and Peter scrambled to turn over. He stared at Wade with his lips parted and his legs open. Wade licked his lips. Peter followed the movement.

“Mask off.”

Peter rushed to comply, and his mask was tossed to the ground, where his suit would hopefully end up as well. Wade exhaled deeply and began pulling his outer gear off. For once he didn’t treat his katanas like priceless artifacts, and tossed them down with the rest of his weapons. For some reason, this made Peter’s heart skip. Wade was  _ serious  _ about this. About  _ him. _

“I expect a nice dinner after this, since we’re going in the wrong order.”

Wade paused, then grinned like Peter had just handed him the god-damn universe.

“Of course, baby boy. Anything for you.”

As Wade resumed taking his gloves and boots off, Peter took a steadying breath.

“J-just so we’re clear, I am, very, _ very _ interested in you. Like, a lot. Like, I want to hold your hands and cuddle you and kiss you good morning. The whole shebang.”

Wade stared at Peter for a long moment. Peter closed his legs in embarrassment. 

“Oh baby boy that’s so cute,” Wade sighed. “I’m gonna fucking  _ wreck _ you.”

Peter let out a high pitched sigh before he could contain it and Wade’s eyes went  _ predatory _ . He stopped with just his top and pants on and yanked Peter down the bed by his ankle. He pressed his free hand against Peter’s cock without warning and Peter  _ keened _ .

“Yeah, baby boy? You like that? Like the idea of me fucking you sloppy? Like the idea of being split open? Having my fat cock deep in you?”

Peter dropped his head back against the bed and arched into Wade’s touch.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Peter gasped. “Yes, please, please Wade."

Wade licked his lips at the display in front of him. Never in his wildest dreams had he  _ ever _ thought Peter would be interested.

He knocked Peters legs open and stood between them. Pressed his thumb against Peter's lips. Peter pulled the digit into his mouth and ran his tongue over it generously, maintaining eye contact with Wade all the while. Wade exhaled roughly.

"Mmm, baby you're gonna look so good with your lips around my cock."

Peter's eyes rolled back and he moaned around Wade's thumb. Wade pulled his hand back, before he pulled off the top of his suit. Peter shamelessly stared. Where Peter was thin and lithe, with softly defined muscles, Wade looked like he had been carved from stone. His pecs and abs looked delicious, and his biceps. Wade's biceps were incredible. Peter could wrap both of his hands around one of them and his fingers wouldn't touch. Wade's forearms were exceptionally strong as well. The veins lining them stood out against his scarred skin. Peter wanted to map them out with his tongue. God, Wade's body made Peter's brain blue screen.

Wade kept eye contact with Peter as he slid his pants off, and the sight of Wade's cock pulling free from the leather had Peter's legs falling open wider and his hips tilting down.

"God, Peter you're so unbelievably beautiful."

Peter blushed all the way down to his throat.

Wade pulled Peter's legs closed, and Peter made a confused sound.

"What-"

"Easy, baby, I'm just coming up there so you can suck my cock."

Peter  _ shuddered. _

Wade climbed up on the bed and settled himself on Peter's chest. His cock nudged Peter's chin. He picked up Peter's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Squeeze my thigh if you need me to stop."

"Okay," Peter agreed breathlessly. "Please can I-"

He was cut off as Wade pushed the head of his cock past his lips. Peter immediately moaned around it. Wade cursed, and reached down to hold the back of Peter's head before shoving his full length down Peter's throat in one go. Peter's eyes watered, but his hips bucked. He had always wondered what Wade would taste like. And the answer was just, Wade. He tasted as good as he smelled. Peter's hands came up to grip Wade's thighs. Wade looked down at him for a moment. He looked like he was going to speak, so Peter attempted to swallow around the dick in his mouth.

" _ Fucking  _ fuck, shit, oh  _ god. _ "

Peter hummed happily and wriggled. Wade ground his hips into Peter's face before pulling out to his head, then pushing back in slowly. Peter desperately tried to get more into his mouth, but Wade had a firm grip on his hair.

"You want more, baby boy? Want to choke on my cock?"

"Mmpfh!" Peter hoped his eyes could show just how much he  _ did _ want that.

Wade shivered then smiled.

"You look so good like this. Like you were made for sucking me off."

He pulled out again, then thrust in  _ hard _ . Wade released Peter's hair just to plant both of his hands on the bed and fuck into Peter's mouth with the desperation of a man starved. Peter could barely breathe and he was  _ living _ for it. His head started swimming, and his grip on Wade's thighs started to go lax. Wade looked like his wildest dreams were coming true, and for all Peter knew, they were. Wade's breathing started to become more erratic. He gave a few more good thrusts before pulling out of Peter's mouth and squeezing the base of his dick. His eyes were screwed shut and he was panting loudly. Peter gave the head of Wade's cock kitten licks and small sucks.

"Baby if you keep doing that I'm gonna blow my load on your face and not in your ass."

Peter pouted, gave Wade's dick one last lick, then let his head relax.

"Good boy."

Wade reached down and ran his fingers through Peter's hair.

"Oh honey, you're still all dressed up. You've gotta be overheating; let's get you outta that suit."

Peter hummed before reaching down to pull the top half of his suit off, but was thwarted when Wade batted his hands away.

"Lemme do it, cutie pie."

Peter would later deny the squeak of joy that he emitted.

Wade gently worked his hands under the Spidey suit and peeled it up Peter's chest. Peter raised his arms over his head to help, lifted himself off the bed, and flopped back down with a huff after Wade pulled the top off. Wade pulled off Peter's gloves next, and gently massaged the thin fingers that were uncovered, then moved up his arms and chest. By the time Wade was going to pull off Peter's pants, he was more content than aroused.

That changed abruptly when Wade's thumb brushed against the lace lining of his lingerie. He sucked in a deep breath. Wade looked at him with his brows drawn together.

"What…" 

Wade cut his sentence short when he pulled Peter's suit leggings away from his hips. The look on Wade's face would have been hilarious had Peter not suddenly been lost in an ocean of shame and arousal. He could feel his cock straining against the black and red panties he wore. Wade pulled the pants completely off of Peter before he pushed Peter's legs apart and settled himself between them.

"This is the  _ hottest _ thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Peter covered his face and whined.

"No baby, I'm serious.  _ Look _ at this. My colors look so  _ good _ on you. This pattern stands out so pretty on your skin, Peter. And look at your cock. So  _ greedy _ . Straining against this lace like he wants me to touch him. Bet your pre tastes just as good as the rest of your body. Bet your pretty ass looks  _ divine _ . Lemme look at you, baby boy."

Wade flipped Peter onto his stomach and  _ moaned _ .

" _ Fuck _ , Peter. I could just eat your pretty little cunt out for  _ hours _ ."

Peter gasped. Wade ran his fingers reverently over the lace covering Peter's hole.

"It's like your ass is trying to swallow these  _ whole _ ."

It was true. The panties were pulled tight into the crack of Peter's ass. He felt like he was wearing a thong. 

Peter wailed as Wade pressed his thumb against his covered hole, the rough fabric against his most sensitive areas was sending zings of ecstasy up and down his spine.

"You ever touched yourself here, baby?"

"N-not often."

Wade growled.

"Good. Your hole is mine now. Only I can touch it."

Peter arched his back.

"Yes! Anything! I'm yours to touch,  _ please _ don't let me go."

Wade's grip on Peters ass tightened.

"Be good for me baby, don't touch yourself while I grab the lube."

"Okay," Peter gasped. "Anything you want."

Peter instantly felt cold when Wade moved away, but he listened and didn't move, didn't touch himself. When Wade returned, he sat cross legged, and pulled Peter's legs into his lap. Wade gently ran his fingers over Peter's hips.

"So beautiful."

Peter sighed happily.

"M' gonna open you up for me, baby. Gonna take a little bit, I don't wanna hurt you."

Peter's heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness. He turned his head around as best as he could, meeting Wade's gaze.

"I trust you. I love you."

Wade's lips tightened and he ducked his head. After a moment he bent down and pressed his forehead against Peter's lower back.

"I love you too, Peter. So much."

He pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Peter's spine. Peter heard the cap of the lube opening, and tensed, ready for the cold intrusion. Wade pulled the panties aside with one hand, and then smeared a fat glob of lube over Peter's hole. Peter whined and pushed back into Wade's hand.

"Hmm, so greedy. Do you want me to prep you good, or do you want me to prep you fast?"

"Fast," Peter cried. "I need you in me, please Wade, I want you so  _ bad _ ."

"Ok baby boy, you asked for it."

Wade pressed his index and middle fingers into Peter without hesitation. Peter  _ shrieked _ . Wade began thrusting his fingers in quickly. They were both desperate to get to the main event. Peter moaned into the sheets and tried to thrust back into Wade's fingers. Once Wade thought the younger was ready, he added his ring finger. Peter was panting and squirming and arching his hips and Wade took him faster.

"Wade, Wade, need your cock, I'm ready, please give it to me."

"If you're sure, baby."

Wade waited a moment before pulling his fingers out. Peter moaned at the loss. He heard Wade slicking up his cock and shivered in anticipation. After a moment he felt the blunt head pressing softly against his entrance. Wade gripped Peter's hips. They both took a deep breath as Wade pressed himself inside.

Peter shouted. He arched his back and flexed his hips and curled his toes. His chest was heaving.

Wade was so  _ big _ . Probably the biggest Peter had ever taken and he was  _ living _ for it.

Wade began with long, deep strokes. Each pass of his cockhead over Peter's prostate had him shouting in ecstasy.

“Oh baby, how long have you needed this? How long have you wanted me fucking deep inside you like this?”

“So long,” Peter cried. “So, so long. Get home from patrols every night and touch myself wishing it was you, wishing it was your hands on me. I come yelling your name.  _ Please _ , Wade, please don’t stop.”

As Peter writhed on the sheets, Wade stroked down the youngers back.

“Shh, Peter, don’t worry, m’ not gonna stop. I’ve got you baby, I’ve always got you.”

Peter  _ sobbed. _

Wade gently pulled himself out of Peter’s fluttering hole.

“No! No, please Wade, I need you, please-”

“Easy, honey, I wanna see you. Wanna flip you over so I can see your pretty face while I ruin you.”

Peter shuddered as Wade manhandled him, as Wade stared down at him with his hungry eyes. Peter had never wanted someone so badly in his life. He pressed his hips against Wade, trying to get the older man back inside of him. He cried out when the head of Wade's cock bluntly slid over his entrance.

"Wade,  _ please. _ "

Wade grinned like a shark.

"So  _ needy _ , baby boy. Why should I give you what you want, huh? Have you been a good boy? Do you think you deserve it?"

"Yes," he wailed. "Please! I've been so good Wade, I can be so good for you! Please I want you in me! I  _ need _ you in me!"

"Why should I give it to you, pretty boy, what have you done to deserve my cock?"

Peter sobbed.

"I-I, haven't been going into fights where I could get hurt!"

"And?"

"A-and I always call you if I need help! I know you'll take care of me!"

"Good boy. What else?"

"I-I, Wade, please, I don't know, I don't-please help me!"

"Mmm, well you wore these pretty panties for me," Wade snapped the hem of the lingerie against Peter's hip. "You let me catch you too. Letting me fuck into your tight ass.  _ Begging  _ for me. Such a good boy. I think you deserve to come tonight."

Peter cried in relief.

"Wanna come with you inside me, Wade. Want you to fill me up."

Wade sank back inside Peter in one long stroke.

"I can do that for you, baby."

Peter's entire body trembled. His mouth was open in a silent cry, and his fingers tore through the sheets. Wade kept one hand on Peter's hip, and dropped to brace himself with his other by Peter's head. He stared down at the younger mans face with hooded eyes. He gripped Peter's hip hard enough to bruise as he buried himself inside his own personal heaven. Over and over he thrust into Peter's tight hole.

Peter started giving little jerks. His breathing became more uneven, and his thighs tightened around Wade's waist.

"Gonna come for me Peter? Wanna come with me inside you?"

Peter was beyond words. He gave a jerky nod, and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck. Wade leaned down to leave bites across Peter's throat and collar. 

Peter arched up into Wade's chest as he came. His body seized, his face looked almost angelic, and the tightness of his ass had Wade coming right after. 

As Peter caught his breath, he hummed happily and nuzzled up into Wade's chest. Wade gave a breathy laugh. He flopped them over onto their sides and littered Peter's face with little kisses that left Peter giggling. He stared up at Wade with a big grin and bright eyes.

"You should stay the night."

"Petey, this is my apartment."

"Better incentive!"

Wade snorted and tugged Peter close.

As they began to fall asleep, Peter murmured against Wade's throat.

"Love you, Wade. Loved you for a long time."

And if Wade cried happy tears, Peter didn't have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title for this was The Pursuit of Happenis lol  
> Follow me on tumblr! Pageofmemes.tumblr.com


End file.
